Last Week Fights, This Week Tights Alternate Ending
by rollercoastergeek3
Summary: When Jess asks Rory to run away with her, she doesn't say no. But she doesn't say yes. Read and find out. Might be another chapter, not sure.


**A/N** This is kind of silly, but I also didn't like the way Last Week Fights, This Week Tights ended up with Rory and Jess. That episode in my world, but for the sake of this story, Rory and Dean aren't getting closer, they are just aquantences, and it was a nice gesture for Dean to save Rory. Oh, and the "where does Lindsay think you are" convo never happened. They just walked back to her dorm and Jess gets there.

"What are you doing here?" Rory is confused, but she can't help but hope he wants to talk to her. After all, the last time she saw him, he bolted right away.

"i need to talk to you." Jess felt stupid seeing Dean there, and suddenly thought maybe he shouldn't have come. He was getting ready to back out, but the look in Rory's eyes stopped him. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, she actually wanted to talk to him.

"Dean, you should go." Rory thought Jess was going to leave, but he was still standing there. She could tell Dean wanted to spend more time with her, but she really didn't. Sure, she would rather be with him than that awful guy her grandmother set Rory up with, but Rory didn't want to be anything more than casual friends with Dean. And, as much as she hated to admit it, she still loved Jess. Of course, she couldn't let it show, but deep down inside, she still wanted to be with Jess. She was jolted out of thought by Dean.

"No." Rory now knew for sure that Dean was still the overprotective, crybaby he was before she started dating Jess. Dean and Rory weren't even together, and Dean still didn't want Rory to even talk to Jess.

"Yes, go. Go home." Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Rory cut him off with a wave of her hand. Dean made an angry face and stormed off.

"What do you want?" Rory now directed her attention to Jess. She knew she sounded harsh, and she didn't mean to. He looked so sad, so distant, and she wanted to hug him and just comfort him. But she realized she couldn't do that. She tried not to cry, and that ended up sounding harsh.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, to talk to you. I just..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He wanted to be with her again. She was the only person he had ever loved, he wanted to be with her forever. He needed to be with her.

"What?" She knew he didn't come just to see and talk to her. She knew there was a different reason. She tried not to let herself hope anything, but in the back of her head, she wondered if he wanted to be together again. She saw how flustered he looked, and she knew it must have been hard for him to come and see her, especially when she was with Dean. She wanted so badly to just tell him that she wasn't with Dean, not in that way, and she wanted to be with him.

"Come with me." When he saw the anger in her disappear, he knew he had to say it. He knew it was foolish to think she actually would, but he loved her and would do anything for her. Deep in the back of his head, he had a hope that she stiil loved him and would come with him.

"What?" She was thrilled; he really did still want to be with her. But she didn't know exactly what he meant.

"Come with me," he reapeated.

"Where?"

"I don't know, away!" He should have known better. He should have known that she would need a plan to ever agree to his crazy idea.

"Are you crazy?" She was almost in tears now. She didn't know what to say.

"Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it." Now he was almost crying. He had never felt so sad and heartbroken before. He knew she wouldn't agree, yet he kept pushing.

"I can't do that." She wanted to so badly, she just couldn't bring herself to say yes. She didn't care where she was, what she was doing, as long as she was with him. She longed to feel his arms again.

"I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new."

"There's nothing to start!"

"You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can."

"No!" She realized she couldn't just leave everything behind.

"Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do."

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me." He knew this was desperate. He waited for her answer, but he didn't want to hear it. He now knew that she didn't want to be with him. He was depressed, yet he made this one final attempt to give her a shot at being with him.

"I-we-no! But yes! But no!" She couldn't form a sentance. He didn't know what to think. She wasn't flat out refusing him, but she wasn't agreeing with him either. He waited.

"It's just, Jess, I do want to be with you. I _do_. But I can't just leave! I can't just let everything I've ever worked for go to waste! I know you don't understand, but I just can't take off like that! I need a plan, I need to finish college. I-"

"Rory." Jess cut her off. He was so thrilled that she wanted to be with him, he didn't care what he had to do. "I get it. I really do. I understand."

"So, now what?" That phrase was all too familiar. Right after she had broken up with Dean, when Jess found her on the bridge. It had worked out then, she could only hope it would work out again.

"You definitely want to be with me?" He also remembered the phrase all too well. That was basically what he had been asking when he asked if she was definitely broken up with Dean.

"Yes, I definitely want to be with you." She smiled slightly, realizing that was what they said to each other that night. Now, yes, it wasn't exactly like that, but it was the underlying meaning.

"Okay. I have to go take care of something." He had an idea. He went over to Rory and pulled her in a tight hug. He walked out of the room. Rory was left standing there, but this time she was smiling. It would be ok.

 **A/N** So...what did you think? I am planning on another chapter, as soon as I can come up with what his idea was. :) For now, take it whatever way you want. Also, sorry for the random formatiing change. I am still new to this website, so I am figuring everything out. Please review!


End file.
